Do NOT Buy!
I Said, Don't Buy It! Ernie's Entrance * with Ernie running on a scooter through a park where he passes by a door on the grass. He notices it and comes back to the door * Ernie: 'What is this doing in here? ''the door and goes inside the hole ''It's dark in here. Good thing there's a flashlight. ''the flashlight on ''Wow, Better show Bert this! ''sees a sign It is Far from anyone. But What is it? ''running until he reaches the end of the path. He sees a table with a Pink Mallet, a baby bottle and a disc container, which had a sticker on the front of the casing which says "PLAY FOR YOUR LIFE" ''Play For Your Life? Huh. Never seen that one before. ''in the Overground ''Hey! I Found a Disc. * '''Marcie: '''I'm not sure you want to play that game, sir. This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says "Free and Private." * '''Ernie: Who Cares. night at Ernie's Room, Ernie walk into his room and places his new disc into his computer's CD tray. ''I can't wait for it. * ''[The Next Morning. Alex and Bert enters Ernie's room. Ernie is not here] * Bert: 'Uh, Ernie? * '''Alex: '''Maybe he's not here. * '''Bert: '''Well, guess he's not going anywhere. ''Leave, But the Computer turns on with Ernie in it * 'Ernie: '''Did anyone see me? I'm not dead but I'm on computer. ''Ernie's casket is being lowered into the plot. Present at the funeral are Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, Big Bird, Grover, Zoe, Telly Monster, and Baby Bear. * '''Telly Monster: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. * Gravestone: R.I.P. "Ernie of Sesame Street" 1969-2016. Rubber Duckies had send him to sea. * Grover: 'Goodbye, Friend. ''starts to sob and Bert comforts him * 'Bert: '''Yeah, I Know. You're never going to see him again. ''screen powers off * arc of electricity moves from the computer and passes through a power outlet before traveling through the power cables outside * Mall. where Bert is depressed * '''Bert: ''a glass screen in front of several monitors. I Wish Ernie was here. * '''Ernie: 'Off-Screen 'HI BERT! 'is shown on a television screen, acting lovingly at Bert * 'Bert: '''Ernie! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Although, sorta confused. * '''Ernie: '''I am... ''to toy dog on a shelf, making it bark special. screen shows people working on computers, who Ernie refers to as, "The Programmers." ''The programmers tried to delete me. ''shows various people working on computers, focusing on one in particular. An "X" appears on his computer and a word bubble saying "I don't understand". He starts working harder and is about to delete the program but is cremated to death So I had to delete them. Oh, I Know what you're thinking. You want to make me get out of the program. * '''Bert: '''But what if you don't. You would die and I would be heartbroken. * '''Ernie: '''Don't Worry Bert. I Will Come out of the program. Category:Sesame Street Category:Peanuts